


2 questionnaires

by EarlGrau (rencaw)



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rencaw/pseuds/EarlGrau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From time to time, everyone has to fill in a form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 questionnaires

Year of Birth: 1968

Year of Birth: 1980

 

IQ score: _(the subject refused to undergo relevant intelligence tests; for the further information see the attached report of Dr. Alana Bloom)_

IQ score: Stephen Hawking plus guaranteed transmission speed of current dateline.

 

Special Authorization: License to kill

Special Authorization: License to delete

 

Drink of Choice: Martini Dry. Shaken, not stirred

Drink of Choice: Earl Grey. Over-sugared. Stirred well

 

Weapon of Choice: Walther PPK 7.65 mm

Weapon of Choice: Walther PPK 7.65 mm, attached to an agent, controlled remotely

 

Vehicle of Choice: Aston Martin DB5, Honda CRF250R

Vehicle of Choice: Tube or bus, DEFINITELY NOT A PLANE!

 

Mission: For the Queen and Country! Mostly.

Mission: For the longer sleep...

 

Personal Motto: The world is not enough

Personal Motto: “A man provided with paper, pencil, and rubber, and subject to strict discipline, is in effect a universal machine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed Dr. Alana Bloom from the Hannibal fandom.   
> Hope it will not be considered as "rude".


End file.
